happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dumb Tree Friends
This is the first episode of Happy Tree Ways to Die. Plot The tree friends are watching Sniffles building his new invention until the invention starts to beep and overheat. It explodes and breaks the windows. The tree friends' bodies are seen lying on the ground looking dead before balloons are seen. The balloons turn out to be the tree friends and as Cuddles starts to wake up he soon realizes he's a balloon. Cuddles freaks out and tries desperately to break free before hearing a tired groan beside him. Cuddles sees a purple balloon with lavender spots on it beside him. The balloon soon starts trying to move but can't and wonders why he can't feel his limbs. Cuddles recognizes the voice and calls out to Toothy, who responds by calling Cuddles's name. Toothy doesn't recognize the balloon and tells Cuddles he can't see him until Cuddles tells him he is the balloon. Toothy freaks out at his best friend being a balloon before seeing his own string. Toothy screams and bursts into tears. Cuddles tries to calm him down before Cuddles's old body starts to breathe. The old bodies start to change form, gender and color. Handy, Giggles and Flippy's bodies split into two tree friends and start transforming. Soon the transformation stops and the new tree friends get up. Toothy starts crying and screaming for help but no noise comes out, which makes him cry harder. Cuddles attempts to calm him down again until Toothy grabs Cuddles with his string for comfort, squeezing him hard and almost popping him. Russell throws his peg leg at a glass on the lab table with his string, causing the glass to fall, spilling water on the floor. Baka sees this and looks up at the "balloons", then she taps Calamity to get her attention. Soon the other tree friends look at the former tree friends in awe, while Cuddles tries to tell them what happened, but once again, no sound came out. Numpty soon grabs Cuddles's string as Cuddles freaks out, trying to get out of his grip while Numpty tells the others that they're "free balloons" and the rest take the others. Toothy starts crying and a tear lands on Hapless's arm but he just brushes it off. Stupe sees her wings, tells Baka to hold her "balloon" and jumps out the window to see if she can fly. Dimwit then sees the potion for reversing the effects the invention did. She wants a closer look and leans over the lab table to see it better before slipping on the water from earlier and falling on the table, smashing all the potion. The others run to her side to see if she's okay while the former tree friends freak out about how they're now permanently balloons. Toothy starts crying hysterically and even with Cuddles trying to calm him down he won't stop crying. Soon the group hears a loud thud and Stupe slams open the door, covered in cuts, grabbing Splendid. The new tree friends soon go outside to see their new town but it is already night. They then go home. Numskull heads off to Giggles's house thinking it's hers, leaving Giggles to fearfully ponder in her own thoughts without her ability to talk. Giggles is about to cry before Numskull looks up at her lovingly. Giggles soon realizes that Numskull isn't trying to hurt her and doesn't understand what's going on. Numskull just thinks she's a normal striped pink balloon. Giggles starts calming down and soon accepts her life as a balloon as Numskull opens the door to the house. Giggles's string is tied to (now) Numskull's bed and is left there as Numskull goes to look around the house. Giggles soon feels lonely as she starts to see Numskull as a daughter figure to her. Soon Mittens walks into the room and Giggles tries to talk to her. Mittens can't hear her and starts playing with Giggles's string, making Giggles freak out. Luckily, just before Mittens is about to snap Giggles's string with her claws, Numskull shoos her out of the room and gets into the bed. Giggles stays awake and keeps worrying about all the things that can pop her before looking at Numskull. She hopes that Numskull will find out the truth soon. The next morning, the group walks in the town and others greet them. Cuddles and Giggles see Toothy crying and ask him what's wrong. Toothy screams that Hapless tried to pop him. Cuddles asks him how and Toothy yells that he poked him with a stick. Giggles tells him that doesn't necessarily mean that he's trying to pop him but Toothy keeps on crying and screaming that he wants out. Script (Sniffles is working on his invention before it starts beeping.) Cuddles: Sn-Sniffles!? Is it supposed to be doing that? Sniffles: N-No! DUCK!!! (The invention explodes.) Trivia Category:Fan Episodes Category:Under Construction Category:Happy Tree Ways to Die